The Three Theives
by Nicoliiie
Summary: Sometimes, people change, sometimes for good, sometimes for bad. You often can't tell until it's too late.


**_New story alert! Another sonic thing, featuring my three faves, Rouge, Manic and Scourge_**

**_to be completely honest idk exactly how updates for it is gonna go, especially considering that this story was birthed by a conversation that started with the phrase "Scourge is my baby's father" so I DUNNO BUT I'LL TRY-_**

**_It's gonna be a high school story but not ur typical high school story cuz as much as I'd LOVE to write a generic chick flick, I wanna right something that hits a little closer to home, so the events in this story are gonna be based on real things in my real life that I have either done or taken part in frvgsrtgvsrvtsx_**

**_also this story involves a LOT of AAVE (google it please) and typically urban cultute, this is mainly because this is how I grew up, I'm from the hood lmao, so go in with an open mind and try not to get to angry at the way certain characters talk or behave lol_**

**_Also quick warning Rouge vapes, suffer._**

* * *

School is a curious place for it manages to be the best and simultaneously the worst place in the world, it can birth happy and joyful memories that you keep in your heart until the end of time, but it can also make you want to forget everything around you. This is how Manic saw school.

Matthew Hedges, or Manic if you aren't a nerd, was an infamous student at Tech City High, almost everyone knew of or had at one point been friends with the green hedgehog. When he first joined the school as a freshman, he was described as eccentric and likeable, he was pretty sly and sneaky with his words and new how to slip out of situations almost instantly, he almost immediately attracted himself a sustainable group of friends and had built up quite the reputation for himself, he was almost a 'popular kid'.

Then he got older.

The older Manic got, the more he changed, he became rather distant from his family and friends, the once upbeat and funny boy grew into a rather cynical and snappy teen. He stopped caring about his academics and cared more about whether or not he should get high during lunch break or after school, his jokes lost their innocent theme and became rather sarcastic and crude as time went on. This change, due to how sudden and rapid, scared off a majority of his friends, and soon enough it wasn't long until Manic had no friends left.

Manic didn't mind though, he made new friends.

One of his friends was a teenage girl who had gone through a similar transformation to Manic, her name was Rouge Le'Blanc. Rouge, similar to Manic, showed a lot of promise when she first joined Tech City High. The ivory bat was an extremely pretty girl who always managed to get eyes on her no matter where she went. She was shaping up to be a rather generic popular kid, all the boys wanted to be with her, all the girls wanted to be her, and due to the not-so-subtle class system the students had implemented into the school themselves, Rouge could have easily became the queen of the entire school.

Then she got older.

Rouge experienced a lot of change in her life as she grew up, her body was quickly changing, beginning to sport a rather curvy hour glass shape. Her appearance had lost it's innocent prettiness and had developed to be rather seductive and sexy in the eyes of others. The eyes she got on her were no longer innocent wishes to hold her hand, those same boys who wanted to watch a movie with her were now expressing the desire to do much more to her, those same girls who showered her with compliments and wished to be her friend now shot envious glances her way and said cruel things behind her back. Rouge wasn't stupid, she knew what was happening and she wanted no parts in it. She began shutting out her friends and showing an acute disgust towards the males in their school, she became much more slick, her tongue became cold and all she ever seemed to do was intimidate and spit venom towards those who approached, soon people became to afraid of her and began avoiding her, and soon enough it wasn't long until she too had no friends left.

Manic's final friend was a teenage boy who never went through that transformation and seemed to be bad from the start, and that was Scourge Halloway. Scourge was a green hedgehog who, despite many assuming he was related to Manic, seemed to be the type who wanted no relationship with anyone at all (well, other than his on again off again girlfriend Fiona, but that's a story for another day). The best way to describe him was a lone wolf, he was the typical bad boy stereotype, he smoked cigarettes behind the school building whenever he got the chance, he got into fights almost everyday, he had been expelled more times than he could count, nobody wanted to be around Scourge out of fear of being dragged into something nefarious, so other than his own little gang outside of school, Scourge had no one.

With the help of weed and a little bit of empathy from all parties, it wasn't long until the three became a tight trio of friends who warded off every other students at Tech City High.

This is the story of The Three Thieves, and how it doesn't take much to change someone.

* * *

It was currently lunch break at Tech City High and Manic was doing what he always did, sitting with his friends behind the school and hanging out. It was a rather sunny day and most of the students were out in the courtyard, meaning the three had to be a little more subtle with their rendezvous. Rouge sat in between the two boys, she sat back and had her hand firmly holding onto her vape "today's already been fuckin' insufferable, they tried to dress code me, like, jeez!"

"Who did?" Scourge asked, taking another smoke of his cigarette.

She pointed towards Manic "his brother's bitch ass girlfriend!"

Manic sat up for this, resting his arm on his leg before looking towards Rouge with a slight smirk "Sally tried to dress code you?"

"Yeah!" Rouge said, taking an inhale of her vape before exhaling a large puff and continuing her story "she was all like 'miiiisss I don't think what Rouge is wearing is very appropriate!' says the bitch who doesn't now when a crop top is a little too cropped!" she then looked towards her vape "this isn't helping... should've brought some weed"

"Or maybe you shouldn't rely on narcotics to fix your feelings Red Beezy" Manic winked before placing an arm around her.

Rouge playfully gagged and shoved him off "like, dude! You're my main supplier!"

"Can you two save the foreplay for when I'm not there?" Scourge chuckled before stretching.

"If this is what you consider foreplay it's no wonder you and Fiona's relationship is dying" Rouge quickly snapped back, making Manic burst out into laughter.

"Ohoho! You just got burned!" He yelled at the other hedgehog. Usually a quip like that would've easily set Scourge off, but he himself couldn't help but to playfully clutch his chest in pain.

"Wow, I can't believe you just killed me Red, whatever will I do now" he monotonously said before joining the other two in laughter. The three soon calmed down and laid back against the building once more, looking upwards "any of you guys doin' anythin' after school?" Scourge soon let out.

"I mean technically, but I can skip it" Manic shrugged, Rouge letting out a gentle 'me too'. The blue eyed hedgehog smiled and placed his cigarette pack back in his jacket pocket.

"Cool, 'cause me and the bros are goin' joyridin' and I was wonderin' if you'd wanna come"

"You and the bros?" Rouge "do you mean like, you and those Destructix kids?"

Scourge nodded "yup, Drago's apparently gonna provide us with a hot new whip" he then proceeded to move his arm in a motion, as if to mimicking turning a steering wheel "and by provide I mean steal"

"When y'all get arrested I'm gonna laugh at you" Manic snorted.

"Shut up pothead" Scourge quickly retorted.

"Rather be a pothead than a crackhead" Manic shot back.

Rouge, already bored waved her arms in the air "ladies don't fight, you both look beautiful, as for the joyride I guess I'm good for it, even if Rosy NoBooty's there"

Manic couldn't help but laugh at her statement "why she gotta be NoBooty though?"

"Simple, she made fun of my body once and said I was built like a whore, so I said she was flat all over and now she doesn't like me" Rouge giggled.

"Rougey, I don't think any girl likes you" Scourge sighed before relaxing an arm on her head.

Rouge pouted "what's with you guys and putting your arms on me?"

"Because it gets you mad and you're cute when you're mad" Manic teased in a faux high pitch.

"Well for me it's 'cause your head's comfortable but that too" Scourge smiled.

Rouge rolled her eyes "I love ya too babes, let's all get into a threeway relationship"

"Sorry R Beezy, I don't swing that way" Manic chuckled "and by that I mean in reference to Scourge"

"I was finna saaaay" she snorted before sitting back "lunch is boutta end real soon, I should hide my vape between my boobs"

"Why?" Scourge asked, his voice a mixture between confused and amused.

"What are they gonna do? Stick they hands in my cleavage? I ain't think so"

Manic shrugged "I ain't boutta front, that's lowkey smart as hell"

The three continued to chill out before they heard the school bell ring "fuuuuck, I got math" Manic frowned, he may have been smart, but he was definitely not a mathematician.

"I got Spanish, all I'm gon' say is if Sally even BREATHES near me in a funky manner I'm fuckin' punching her, that bitch is always trynna out do me" Rouge groaned, sitting up with a stretch.

"I better see y'all after school, aight?" Scourge said "me and the squad are meeting at Greenhill Park"

"Aight bet" Manic waved, watching as Scourge began walking off, he then turned to face Rouge "ayo R Beezy, swear you won't start shit with Sally? You don't need no more detentions and shit"

Rouge smirked "sorry, promises are for weak bitches"

* * *

Manic had managed to not get into trouble that day, as did Rouge surprisingly enough. Manic was at home, getting ready to meet up with Rouge and Scourge, apparently the other hedgehog and his buddies had planned to pick up Rouge in their new stolen car and then pick up Manic and go joyriding; Manic left his room in a basic white tee with baggy grey jeans, he had on an orange hoodie and red sneakers. He soon began descending down the stairs before he heard a rather annoyed voice speak to him.

"Where are you going?"

Manic closed his eyes, took a harsh breath and turned around, only to come face to face with a hedgehog that looked a lot like him, he had soft blue fur and lacked Manic's signature bangs, this hedgehog wore an all yellow tracksuit, complete with white sock-sneakers.

Manic hissed "why the fuck do you care?"

"Hey, don't catch an attitude with me, I'll ask again, _where are you going?__"_ the other hedgehog, Sonic, had asked.

Manic hated his older brother, being a set of triplets, due to him being the technical youngest Manic was always treated like a kid. His brother was no different, Sonic, at least in his eyes was a self righteous asshole who always wanted to be the hero, Sonic was always overly protective and never once trusted Manic to do anything without his approval as if he was a strict father from the eighteen hundreds, he never approved of Manic's interests, always judged Manic's friends, and was an overall prick. What made things worse was that Sonic was highly respected and popular, even dating THE Sally Acorn, heiress to the Acorn family empire, whilst Manic was seen as the problematic junkie brother, no one would ever take anything he said about his brother that wasn't ass kissing praise seriously.

"I'm gonna go hang out with my friends, see ya-"

"Absolutely not"

Manic froze, he wasn't _intimidated_ by Sonic in any way, but for him to so surely deny him this chance was sort of shocking "and why not?"

"Those friends of yours" Sonic began, sitting on the couch "they're horrible influences, I don't want you to do something you'll regret-"

"fuck you, honestly" Manic spat, not allowing the other to finish his sentence "complain and judge, complain and judge, that's all you do, that's all Sonia does, that's all mom does, y'all don't know how to just let me fuckin' live!" He began quenching his fists "if it's not my friends, it's my clothes, if it's not that it's the music I listen to, shut the fuck up! Ain't NOBODY care what y'all bitches gotta say, so fuck outta my way and fuck outta here 'cause I'm gonna hang out with them and yo' punk ass ain't boutta do shit to stop me!"

Manic then heard a loud trap beat play from outside, he smirked "speaking of the homies, I gotta go, tell Sonia it's her turn to do the laundry" and with that, he left the building.

Sonic shook his head, he wouldn't bother arguing with Manic, because once Manic realized that this lifestyle wasn't as great as he thought it was, he'd come running back.

He always did.

* * *

"Ayo Red Beezy! You got a man or somethin'?"

"Nah fam, I gotta keep this on lock, ain't no dude finna punk me into monogamy"

"Sound like some hoe shit"

"Fuck you just say to me?"

Manic walked out to see Rouge sitting in the front seat with Scourge beside her in the drivers seat, the car had no roof, and in two of the backseats sat a Wolf and a Lynx "yo look, it's that bitch ass pothead, AYO MANDIZZLE!" the lynx yelled with a wave.

"Shut yo' dumbass up Lightning" sighed the wolf.

"Up yours Drago" the lynx responded.

Manic approached the others and waved "sup y'all, so this is the ride?"

"Nah bro, this is Drago's ride" Scourge shrugged "the actual whip is parked at that abandoned apartment complex, according to this fool it's big enough to fit all of us in it" he said, pointing a finger gun at Drago and faux shooting.

Rouge looked up "is Fiona boutta be there? She'd the only reason I came be honest" she snickered.

"Yup" Drago frowned "she's so... suburbian, she wants to prove that she's hard so bad it's actually sad"

"She ain't from no hood" Lightning huffed "she don't know what it's like to live that fast life, to live the struggle, she ain't 'bout that life!"

"Y'all are only saying that 'cause she's a girl"

"Nah fam, Red Beezy's a girl and we ain't mention her"

"Bro, Rouge grew up in _The Eight District,_ that's about as ghetto as it gets!"

The two in the back shared a laugh as Scourge shook his head and Rouge let out a soft chuckle with a shake of her head, he then looked at Manic "what are you waiting fo'? Get yo' ass in here!"

Manic then got into the car, and with that, the five sped off to meet up with the rest of the Destructix.

* * *

The five finally reached the abandoned apartment complex, and almost instantly spotted a group of teen there, waiting. On the steps of the complex, close to a large grey van sat a young fox donning all black, rather muscular gorilla, a blue hawk, who seemed to be smoking on something, a weird looking frog who seemed a little older than the rest, and a tall dog standing at the very end, looking about.

When the five got out, Scourge did a two finger salute "ayo, 'sup homies"

"Aaaaay, Red Beezy! Been a hot minute since I seen yo' ass!" Fiona, the fox, smiled as she approached the bat, the two engaged in a rather typical cool handshake, receiving a scoff from Lightning.

"Fake ass jersey accent..." the lynx mumbled.

"Shut up Lightie" Rouge sneered, before turning her attention to Fiona "F Bomb! It's been a WHILE sis!"

The hawk, Predator, stood up and walked towards the group "finally, 'bout time you got here"

"Damn bro, they just got here and you already complaining!" the dog, named Sleuth, laughed.

The frog and the gorilla, Flyer and Simian, simple watched. The two were known for not being talkative, mainly watching out for the group.

Sleuth made his way over to Rouge "hey Red, what's goin' on?" he said, delibirately making sure his stance look more dominant than previously. Scourge almost gagged, despite not having genuine 'I wanna date you' feelings for each other, Rouge and Sleuth had a '''thing''' going on, they had slept together too many times to count and constantly flirted.

Rouge raised a brow, a grin making it's way onto her fave "nothin' much, but hey, how _you_ doin' darlin'?"

"Shit, knowing you goin' with us I'm doing pretty fine now-"

"WE GET IT, YOU TWO WANNA FUCK, CAN WE GET IN THE VAN NOW!?" Lightning yelled, causing the two to jump.

"Yo mama's a bitch Lightbright!" Sleuth cackled before turning his attention back to Rouge, he wrapped a hand around her waist "yo Red, you free anytime soon?"

"When am I not free? I don't be doin' shit"

As the two laughed, Manic stood there kind of awkwardly, he never really knew the Destructix that well, and come to think of it, he never thought he would fit in like that. Similar to Fiona (which was worrying, seeing how they berated her for it earlier), Manic wasn't from 'the hood', he wasn't raised in any of the infamous Tech City 'Ghetto Districts', certainly not The Eight District like Rouge. He lived in a dingy apartment with his family in a shady part of town, but he didn't grow up around gang culture and criminal norm like the rest of them, which made him feel a little out of place. Even Fiona, who came from Greenhill, one of if not the most safe and priviledged suburb in the entirety of probably the world was doing a better job than he was at sliding into Destructix.

Also, seeing Sleuth and Rouge rub all up on each other made him feel weird.

A bad kind of weird.

"Wait, where's Rosy?" Scourge asked, looking around.

"This bitch done got herself arrested! Some' to do with assult or some shit, attacked some bitch who was apparently talkin' a lotta shit, according to her crazy ass" Sleuth shrugged.

"Again? Someone needs to take this hoe's hand away, she too trigger happy!" Rouge snickered.

Everyone shared a universal laugh, excluding Manic who let off a sheepish chuckle "come on hoes, let's get in the fuckin' VAAAAAAAN!" Lightning yelled, hopping in the back.

The others followed closely behind, before stepping in.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"BOO BOO BOOM!"

"AYO FAM SPEED IT UP!"

"BRUH, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT'S THE COPS-"

"ON GOD!?"

**_"ON GOD!"_**

Currently, the ten mobians were riding around in a battered grey van, behind them were two police cars, sirens were blazing "DRIVE FASTER YOU DUMBASS HOE!" screamed Lightning, causing Scourge to growl.

"SHUT YO' UGLY ASS UP BEFORE I POP SHIT, WATCH YO' MOUTH LIGHTNING!"

"NAH FUCK THAT, **_SPEED UP!"_**

"QUICK!" Drago yelled "THERE'S A CLEARING TO THE WOODS THERE, JUST FUCKING DRIVE SO WE CAN DUMP THE VAN THERE AND GET TO RUNNIN' FROM THESE PUNKS!"

"I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!" Fiona wailed, laying low and placing her hands upon her head.

"BITCH YOU COULD HAVE STAYED YO' OL' PRIVILEDGED ASS IN YOUR SUBURBIAN HOUSEHOLD, YOU AIN'T GOTTA COME!" Lightning spat, almost immediately being greeted by Rouge's left hand "WHAT THE FUCK RED!?"

"SHUT UP!"

As everybody panicked, Manic stayed frozen in his seat, they were being chased by the cops. Sure, being an avid pot smoker and pick pocket Manic had already had more than a few run ins with the law, but never to this scale. He was currently being chased by cops in a stolen car which they had gone joyriding in.

It felt so exhilirating.

He could only relish in this thrill-created high before he felt the van do a sudden turn and take him into the forest "TAKE OF YO' BELTS! I'M FINNA DROP THIS VAN BY A TREE OR SOMETHIN', AIGHT!?"

Manic watched as Scourge messily 'parked' the van by a group of trees, they could stillhear the sirens behind them. The driver stumbled out of the now battered and bruised van, watching as everyone else did the same "run y'all! Let's split up 'til the pigs give up on finding us!"

"COME ON RED, I'LL PROTECT YOU!" Sleuth chuckled, lifting up a still shaken Rouge.

"Whatever, as long as my pretty ass don't get arrested I'm gucci-IIIIIIIIIIII!" Rouge wasn't prepared as the dog dragged her through the woods.

"Yup" Fiona smirked "They're totally boutta have some freaky forest sex"

"Whatever, come on!"

Everyone split up and ran off further into the woods, Manic stayed for a bit, before hearing footsteps and seeing distant lights behind him, then he ran.

* * *

"Urgh, fuck! Hnnng...!"

"Aah, haa- oh my God!"

Rouge felt her hand cling tightly around Sleuth (as well as other things) as the two rode out what could have very been their fifth orgasm, respectively. The bat couldn't help but feel embarrassed, was she really that desperate? Here she was, in a situation in which her and her friends were being chased after by the cops, half naked in the forest having sex with a dude.

A _taken _dude.

After a few more moans of aftershock and horny panting, the two shared one last heated kiss before parting their bodies "I can't believe you just carry condoms on you, it's good tho' Sleuthy" Rouge lowly giggled, attempting to put her underwear and jeans back on.

"Yeah, it's just a pain having to explain to Honey why I gotta have all of 'em, gotta lie about shit like 'you never know when we gon' fuck!' and all that shit"

"She's annoying, anyway, I can't believe I just _fucked you in the forest-_"

"Keep talkin' in that low ass voice and I might do it again"

This was exactly how it was, and Rouge didn't complain. Their relationship was purely sexual, sure they were friendly, but they didn't feel the need to take it any further than sex. Many may have judged Rouge, I mean, what kind of lady has sex with a man she knows is taken already?

_A woman with low self esteem?_

No, a woman who didn't give a fuck.

Rouge didn't care, she loved sex, she needed sex. When she was having sex with others, Rouge felt like the greatest in the world, nothing made her feel happier than when men complimented her on her lovemaking skills, nothing made her feel more worthy than a taken man panting about how much he loves her, despite knowing fully well he only wanted her for one reasons. It had gotten to to the point where Rouge couldn't go more than a few days without sex, she didn't care how healthy that was, the only time she ever felt equal was when she was in bed, riding someone, _anyone_, like her life depended on it. She needed someone to pin down and call her beautiful, to grab her hips and whisper in her ear about how good she was, she couldn't go without it, she needed the validation.

If she had to suck some cock to get it, she was more than willing.

She loved how desperate men would be to sleep with her, it made her feel so special. Something about someone practically begging to have their way with her made her feel beyond hot and heavy, she wanted nothing more than to feel that level of acceptence and simultaneous superiority to other girls. It was weird.

Sleuth worked perfectly for this.

Her and Sleuth couldn't go more than a week without having sex, it used to be a daily occurance, but when he got a girlfriend they had to tone if down. Sleuth always lnew exactly what to say to Rouge when they slept together, he knew exactly how to make her blush, how to make her heart melt, and how to make her useless putty in his hands. It was absolute bliss.

Too bad Rouge didn't love him, then again he didn't love her, so it was a decent trade off.

Many may say using sex as a way of coping with your insecurities is bad for you, especially if you have wild sex with random men very often, but Rouge didn't care, it made her feel good in the moment. Like most drugs, once the high wore off she would simply search for more, so no, she wasn't going to stop having loads of sex, she LOVED having loads of sex. She didn't care what anyone thought.

Not one bit.

"Ayo Red" Sleuth began "my girl callin' me, the others are gonna try and head home without getting caught, be careful, aight?"

"Bet, see ya soon Sleuth"

Rouge watched as he walked away, frowning.

How dare he just dump her there for that stupid bitch Honey?

It's not like that was most guys did.

Fuck, she was horny again. She picked up her phone, calling someone:

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, can you meet me at my place?"

_"Rouge we can't keep doing this, I have a girlfriend-"_

"Fuck Sally, please, I need you..."

_"...__"_

_"I'll be there in about twenty, I need to get ready"_

"Cool, that gives me enough time to get home anyway..."

_"I'll see you later Rouge"_

"See you Sonic"

* * *

Manic got home pretty early in the morning, well, it was a weekend so it didn't really matter, but he was still a little shaken by the events at the joyride.

"Look who finally came home"

Urgh, Sonia. Little Miss Stuck-Up Brat herself, she thought she was so much better than her brothers, she always bossed Manic around and behaved like an entitled mother "how was your night?"

"Good"

"Did you hear about what happened?" Sonia said, taking a sip of her tea "a bunch of teens stole this old man's van and went joyriding, they crashed it and destroyed a punch of meaningful stuff, including pictures of his dead family members"

Fuck; now he felt bad "that's hella peak"

"What were you doing last night?"

"Hanging out with friends"

"Doing what?"

"Stuff"

"Who are these friends?"

Oh for fuck sake- "hop off my dick will ya!? I just got home, tired as fuck and you're already interrogating me? Fuck off!" he snapped before going upstairs.

Sonia shrugged, she was only curious, but since Manic didn't want to talk, she could now focus on where the hell Sonic went.

* * *

**_This is, not good_**

**_Idk if I'm even going to continue it but eeeeeeeh_**

**_Read/Review, I guess lol_**


End file.
